junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.63
1.63D: # Artillery can now be built at Raider Outposts. # The Booze Still can now be built at regular settlements, and won't vanish if you betray settlements (still requires rank 1 of the Wasteland Warlord perk). # Reduced the Plasma Cannon's blast radius. 1.63C: # Changed the Nuka-World reward for Gauntlet wins from Gatling Laser to Plasma Cannon (Neverending + Powerarmor + Weapon that Uses Fusion Cores = Glitch Fiesta) # Added a WeaponTypePossiblyVerySmallClipSize keyword to Broadsider # Increased Broadsider explosive mod damage. # Increased weapon distribution in the Commonwealth for DLC and new weapons. # Restored the Medium Signs to the Dry Rock Gulch Nuka-World decorations. # Expanded Automatron parts checks to include Nuka-World components. # Minuteman General's Uniform now supports underarmor lining options. # Workshop Raiders can now be assigned to supply lines, moved between settlements (not sure how well these will work, experimental, will only affect new raiders) # Reduced the .38 Double Action receiver's perk requirement to Gun Nut 1, slightly increased damage to balance. # Standard .44 to .38 Receiver mod now no longer has a perk requirement. # Fixed an issue where the Overboss Helmet would spawn with no headlamp at all. # Added 3 additional tiers of lining to the Raider/Overboss power armor. 1.63B: # improved the .38 Double Action receiver's damage. # Explosive damage wasn't carrying over to non-V.A.T.S. based Plasma Cannon projectiles. Fixed now. # Broadsider explosive damage flag fixed. # Added checks to new heads to ensure they cannot be built over Jezebel's head. # Added checks to NIRA's torso armor to remove Automatron heads. # Fixed an instance naming issue with Power Armor and Tesla pieces. # Nukatron Cola projectile now uses proper fx. # Hubologists will actually wear their helmets once you've gotten all 5 suits for them. # Expanded the loot lists for ammo to better support 45-70 and 7.62 rounds. # PreWar Safes should now hold less pipe pistols and more pre-war money 1.63: # Fixed the Plasma Cannon's damage upgrades (were not affecting energy damage) # Added new .44 Double Action receiver options for .38 and .44 caliber. # Reduced Hunting Revolver's Damage, but changed to double action. # The Fannable .44 receiver now has significantly reduced recoil. # The Nukatron torso will now allow paint and voice mods. # Adjusted the Stagger effect of several explosive weapons: ## Missiles: Large ''' ## '''Missiles (HIVE): Medium ## Fatman: Large ## Fatman (Big Kid): Extra Large ## Fatman (Nuka Nuke): Large ## Fatman (Bowling Ball): Medium # Rebalanced the Broadsider's explosive mod. # Explosive Broadsiders can no longer drop as a legendary item. # The Problem Solver now spawns with the Hitman legendary effect, reducing weapon redundancy. # Plasma Cannon shot impacts now do a small amount of splash damage, explosive-style impact. # By popular demand, removed the inner helmet covering from the Nuka-Girl outfit. Keep in mind that some hairstyles will clip through it: can't really fix that :\ # Sinks, water fountains and coolers can now be built in interior areas as well for all your drinking needs. # Added the 1911 Colt by leo2link: www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/14924 Named the .45 Service Pistol, it'll now appear in vendor, enemy and legendary level lists. # Many other small fixes and tweaks.